


Emma & Audrey or Audrey & Emma

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Audrey would always make a fool of herself in front of her best friend, Emma. But secretly, Emma found it cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma & Audrey or Audrey & Emma

Emma was walking down the hallway with her friends Brooke and Nina, when the new girl accidentally bumped into Emma. This caused both girls to fall down on the floor, and the girl helped Emma to ger feet.

"I'm so sorry, I was too busy paying attention to this map of the school. I'm so sor--" the new girl was saying before Nina pushed her against the locker since nobody was around.

"You're going to pick up Emma's things, and maybe if you're lucky, you won't get a black eye on your first day of school." Nina threatened, and Emma rolled her eyes behind Nina's back.

"Y-yes, ma'am... I mean--" the new girl was saying, but Nina cut her off again.

"Just do it! And 'ma'am'? I like it!" Nina smirked as she threw the girl down on the ground.

She quickly picked up Emma's things and handed them to her before running off to her class. Emma thought that was a little too much, especially for an accident. But she was too afraid to say anything to Nina.

Nina was violent towards Emma every so often for nothing. Of course, Emma wouldn't tell anyone, and it was because she was severely afraid of Nina. Everyone knew Nina was a stone cold bitch, and Brooke was her "Product". Brooke hated that nickname, but she knew it was true. Hell, everyone knew it was true.

"You know, Nina, you didn't have to do that to the new girl." Emma said, and Nina instantly stopped walking in the middle of the hallway.

"What did you say to me, Emma?" Nina asked in an extremely dominant tone of voice. Emma felt helpless in this situation, and she knew Nina wanted an answer or else.

"No-nothing, I said nothing!" Emma defended herself with a lie. Smirking, Nina looked around to see if anyone was coming. Once the close was clear, Nina slapped Emma across the face.

"Woah." the three heard, and it was the new girl.

"Go, you didn't see anything, newbie." Nina said as she and Brooke started walking, but Emma (who was still frozen with fear) just stood there. She had started crying, and the new girl quickly began trying to comfort her.

"Whatever, Emma have fun being enemy number two!" Nina said before her and Brooke left to go to class.

Once they were out of sight, Emma spoke up.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, she does this to me all the time." Emma sighed ready to walk away when the new girl grabbed her arm.

"I'm Audrey, and you are?" the new girl asked, and Emma smiled.

"Emma. We should hang out sometime," Emma stated, and Audrey nodded in agreement.

"How about tonight? Not like a date. But just to get to know each other. Oh god I hope that didn't freak you out." Audrey blushed, and Emma smiled before biting her lip.

"It didn't creep me out, and I totally agree!" Emma smiled, and so did Audrey.

"Well, I hope to see you tonight at...?" Audrey trailed off, and Emma thought for a couple of minutes before giving an answer.

"How about eight-thirty?" she asked, and Audrey smiled.

"Definitely!" Audrey smiled before they both turned in opposite directions to get to class.


End file.
